Undercover Lovers
by Aliecia
Summary: Benson and Stabler are going undercover as lovers on a romantic cruise to catch a perp. They can play the part, but can they keep their hearts safe from all the romance surrounding them? EO!
1. Chapter 1

Elliot Stabler sat at his desk and stared at the picture of his ex-wife, then glanced over at his

Elliot Stabler sat at his desk and stared at the picture of his ex-wife, then glanced over at his  
partner Olivia Benson who was typing on her computer.

The squad-room was noisy and the detectives worked there fingers to the bone trying to solve each crime. The Captain Don Cragen walked in with the Chief on his heels. Opening his office door they both walked in and closed the door.

Twenty minutes later after heated discussion the Captain and the Chief walked out. Cragen was red in the face the Chief looked angry. "Detective Benson and Stabler could you please come here." the Chief called and they closed door as they entered. "I have an assignment for both of you." he motioned them to sit, while Cragen was still fuming. "I have information that a ship is kidnapping young girls and using them for sexual favour, I have tried to get my men in there but they were equipped to deal with it."  
Elliot glared at him, the only person who he liked working for was Don. "They sniffed out them out that why I want you guys to go undercover," The Chief paused not knowing how to proceed with such a delicate matter. "As lovers, it's a cruise for lovers. Your Captain will give you the details." he said and walked off leaving Don with the work.

Cragen was still fuming as the Chief left. Olivia and Elliot watched him, "Have a seat!" he almost shouted, while sitting in his chair.

They obeyed and waited for him to blow the steam. "Kids, my hands are tied. I think the mission is too dangerous I don't want you two on a ship with murderers without backup." Cragen sighed and took a gulp of the orange juice that was now hot on his desk. "The Ship leaves the harbour tomorrow your identities are being made as we speak; Huang is going to profile you. Before the end of the day you will be getting the important equipment. Be careful at the first sign of trouble email and I'll land a chopper and pull your asses out" Cragen said still fuming. He was nervous; something about this case didn't sit well with him. He dismissed them and called the shrink.

Olivia could have killed for a pants the skirt she had chosen to wear, now made her too aware of how close to him she was her soft skin brushing against the fabric of his pants. They walked hand in hand to the dock, Huang and spent the previous day thinking like a couple and now it was time to put into action.

Taking out the ticket Elliot handed it to the grand and smiled down at her and for a moment she thought it was real, returning the smile she realized he was playing the part. They were cleared and young man took their bags and brought them to their room. With hands still entwined Olivia walked in sync with him, other couples watched them as they disappeared in their room. As soon as they were alone Olivia slipped her hands out of his and started to set up her laptop.

"Honey, don't you think we should unpack first?" Elliot asked as he scanned the room for camera's. Honey," I want dad to know that we have set sail. Olivia said glaring at him.

A loud knock on the door interrupted there play and Elliot opened the door. "I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Morrison, I hope you enjoy your stay" the young man who had carried their bags earlier said handing him a package.

"Thank you, what your name?" Elliot asked. He smiled politely and replied.

"Andrew, enjoy the rest of the day" he said turning and walking away.

Elliot opened case; it contained champagne, chocolate and sweets.


	2. Chapter 2

He smiled at her, she returned the smile shyly

He smiled at her, she returned the smile shyly. "Would you like some champagne? He asked holding up the bottle of champagne while she typed.

"Yea just a half glass" she replied sending the e-mail. "Crap!" she exclaimed. Elliot raised an eyebrow at her outburst.

"What's the matter?" he asked handing her the bubbly liquid.  
"I can't send the e-mail." she replied accepting the glass. "Thanks" closing the laptop she opened her suit-case to unpack.

"Just try again later, I'm going to have a look around." he said placing the glass on the small table and walking out the door.  
Olivia packed her things into the drawers to the right and left the ones on the left side for him. Sitting on the bed she wondered how on earth she was going to get through the next seven days living in the same room with Elliot.

Elliot walked the grounds taking note of emergency exits and hidden passages. There was no sign of anything out of the ordinary just people hugging, kissing and showing there affection to each other. Smiling he stared at an elderly couple who was feeding strawberries to each other.  
Finally he wondered back to his room.  
Turning the knob he entered the room slowly, a smile spread across his lips as he watched his partner of eight years move to infectious music of socca playing on the radio. Softly he knocked the door and she jumped.

"You didn't see right?" she said suddenly going still and reaching to turn off the radio.  
"Only if you didn't want me to" he said still smiling, color flushed to her cheeks.  
"I didn't want you to see." she said taking another sip of the drink he offered her earlier.  
"Then I didn't." he said picking up his case and emptying the contents on the bed.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Two days had passed and nothing seemed out of the normal except for the waitress who kept watching their every move. The table was set a romantic dinner for couples under the stars. For a moment she forgot she was on duty and relaxed. Elliot did the same. The voice of Sean Paul rang out and Elliot asked. "May I have this dance?" Smiling she gave him an answer and they danced the night away. She relaxed against him and he just held her while they swayed to the seductive voices of the Backstreet Boys.

"I had fun tonight El." Olivia said as they walked back to their room.  
"I'm glad you did it's been awhile since I danced like that." he confessed and opened the door and she got in, "What's this?" Olivia asked as she picked up a piece of paper.

"El, listen to this; _I know who you are, and why you are here meet me at the pool tonight at two. The Waitress_" she read then looked up at Elliot.  
"Okay so we'll meet her" Elliot said shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal.  
"What if it's a trap?" Olivia asked suddenly concerned.  
"Come on Liv, I've got your back and you've got mine. We'll be alright." Elliot assured her by pulling her into a hug.

Olivia stood by the pool side while Elliot stayed unseen protecting her. A shadow emerged from behind the staircase approaching Olivia.  
Olivia stood still and tried to relax while the shadow got close, then it stopped. "Detective Benson." the waitress called and Olivia spun around to face her. "I'm Natasha Space, you probably don't remember me. I was seventeen, seven years ago when you arrested my dad beating the crap out me and raping me. I know why you're here. I was the one who sent the letter to the police."  
Olivia turned to face her, not really sure what to say, so she said nothing. "You aren't going to catch him this way, he only uses his girls on couples who get engaged on board or the ones who get married here. I hope I have helped but I have to go." she said and hurried down the corridor. Elliot walked out to meet her and they walked hand in hand back to their room.  
"Liv you okay?" he asked when they were safely inside and she was still quiet.  
"Yea." she said with a sigh and walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth.  
"Move over." Elliot said grabbing his brush. Olivia looked at him shook her head then moved over. "Tomorrow we step it up a notch, what type of ring do you want?" he asked raising brows.  
"I want gold with diamond" Olivia said giving him a wink.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this is so short, I'm on work experience and I don't really have the time

_**Sorry this is so short, I'm on work experience and I don't really have the time. But I hope you enjoy it. **_

_**OMG I loved the reviews I've been getting! They make me happy! Anyways on with the story…**_

_**Ali**_

Olivia looked over at him sleeping him chest moving up and down in a steady ready and a smile on his lips. The sheet had fallen to the floor and Olivia picked it up and threw it over him but he grabbed her. "El" she squealed frightened.

"What were you doing?" he asked his voice husky as he let her go suddenly and she fell on him.

"I was covering you." Olivia replied getting up but he stilled her.

"Ok I like this type of covering." Elliot said teasing her. Olivia blushed hotly and quickly got off him.

"I'm going by the pool," she said picking out her only bikini, full black leaving very little to imagination.

"Okay, I'm going by the gift and jewelry place." Elliot said as he placed his legs over the side of the bed.

"Aren't you going to put on sunscreen" he asked when she returned from the bathroom with a towel around her waist.

"No I want to get a tan." she said walking past him. Elliot held onto her hand and she flet to contact down to her toes.

"Go out there like that and you'll be baked." Elliot said as he reached for the sunscreen on the dresser. "Come lay down, and I'll apply for you" Elliot said unconscious of the fire that was building.

"I think I'll pass." Olivia said knowing that to have his hands on her like that would only kill her.

"Come on!" Elliot said with a devilish grin and pushed her on the bed. As fast as he could he straddled her and the moment he did he knew it was a big mistake! To have Olivia pinned beneath him like that. He swallowed hard, couldn't breathe could scarcely think as sensation surged through him awaking Goosebumps on his flesh. Opening the bottle he squirt the screen in his hand and rubbed it together and started to rub the nape of her neck. A sigh escaped her lips as his hands worked his way down her back, and causing every fiber of her being to come awake!

_**So do tell what do you think?**_


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys thank you soooooooooo much for the reviews

_**Okay guys thank you soooooooooo much for the reviews! I hope this you enjoy the chapter I know it's short but as soon as things settle down.**_

_**Work experience was great! But I' still tired from it all**_

Olivia was lymph beneath Elliot touch. Her heart pounding in it's cage as he massaged the cream in to her neck. A moan escaped her lips as his fingers trailed down her side. "El" she whispered closing her eyes as sensation ripped through her body.

Elliot knew he should get off but his hands moved on their own accord enjoy the feel of her silky soft skin. Elliot swallowed hard as she shivered beneath him and his erection grew straining against the fabric of his pj's. Elliot wondered what she'd say if he placed a kiss to the center of her back. Elliot didn't have the power to stop as his head lowed and placed a kiss to on the nape of her neck. Olivia shivered and another moan tore free from her lips and wondered if this was really happening. "Liv" Elliot said in a husky tone as he tasted her soft flesh the shampoo and bath gel she used floated to his nose drugging him. "El... please." she whispered as the computer chimed "You've got mail" bringing them back from the road they were about to travel in the nick of time!

Elliot slid off her and Olivia felt the hardness of his arousal pressing into her flesh and a fire blazed through her. Soon the bathroom door was closing and she was all alone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Olivia fummed as she sat by the reading a book, and watching the couples play, lowering her head once more to the book she squealed as water touched. Making a face she lowered her book only to see Elliot's smiling face. "Come on!" he called as she smiled at him. Olivia thought about the consequences and quickly said.

"No." Elliot set his hand making his intention known. "You wouldn't. " Olivia said. But soon the water hit her face. "You!" she screamed and couples turned to look at them. Placing the book down with all eyes still on her Olivia walked to steps and started to descend. Elliot greet her there on his knees he pulled the velvet box and asked.

"Will you marry me?"

_**So what do you think?**_


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for the reviews they have made me very happy

_**Thank you all for the reviews they have made me very happy!**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**I tried working on my grammar I hope it is different. **_

_**R&R Ali**_

_For a moment just that moment, I was lost and against my own will tears misted my eyes._ Get yourself together she screamed inwardly trying to force a smile, while she tried with all her might to keep his gaze. Olivia was speechless! Nodding her head she answered Elliot's proposal.

Elliot knew that it wasn't really but her reaction was so sincere, damn he thought my partner is a great actress, as he slipped the ring on her finger. Their little audience cheered and the young couples chanted "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Elliot pulled her into the water and stared in her eyes losing himself in the chocolate depths. "Liv, I have to kiss you" Elliot whispered in her ear, the breath warming her neck and causing a fire to burn.

She swallowed hard but forgot to breathe as Elliot lips met hers in a sweet kiss and she was lost, forgetting about the assignment and everything else she enjoyed the feel of his lips on her own as she brought her hands to his neck.

Elliot shivered when she moaned in his mouth, and for the moment forgot it was all an act. Running his hands through her brown silky hair, it felt the way he always imagined silky and soft. Why couldn't this be the real thing? He wondered as he heard the crowd cheering and reluctantly pulled away.

Olivia blushed. "Awww!" the crowd said as Elliot hugged her and together they swam.

The eyes of everyone were on them even the eyes of the manager his eyes they wanted the most.

"Honey" Elliot said going to stand before Olivia. "Check out who is here, two o'clock"

Olivia slowly turned to the manager watching them with a creepy smile.

"Seems like phase one is complete" she replied and ran her hands down his chest loving the feel of the damp hair that was now sticking to his muscular chest. _'Why couldn't he be all mine?'_ she wondered as she laced her hand around his neck and placed a quick kiss to the base of his neck. _'Oh how long I have wanted to do that! Thank you Mr. Manager'_ she thought.

Elliot knew she had skills but dear Father this was too real! _Was this really just an act or does my partner Olivia Benson really want me, God knows I really want her and if she doesn't stop this I might be forced to have her! _

_**So what do you think? Read and review please**_


	6. Chapter 6

I want to thank all of you who took the time to comment

_**I want to thank all of you who took the time to comment! They made me extremely happy!**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter; let me know what you think please.**_

Elliot lifted her in his arms with such ease it was as if she was a feather. She was soaring as she continued placing small kisses to the nape of his neck. Elliot groaned and when he thought his erection couldn't get any harder she proved him wrong when she twisted in his arms. He walked past the audience and was way down the corridor when he slid her down his body. Olivia couldn't let go for the fear that she might fall. Elliot enjoyed the feel of her small soft feminine body pressed so closely to him yet it was absolute torture.

Elliot opened the door and they made their way inside panting for breath. And in the darkening room sense came not a minute too soon as Olivia and Elliot recoiled!

The clock on the walk ticked and silence filled the room. "So I guess we fooled them" Elliot finally said stepping out of the bathroom.

"I guess we did" Olivia replied blush covering her entire being.

"You are quite the little actress" he commented as he sat beside her on the bed so his knee was brushing against her thigh.

Olivia wanted to scream 'it's no act! I want you!' and his knee touching her sending pleasureable waves cruising through her body. The contact was sweet yet she wanted to pull away but never finding the strength instead she savoured the moment.

"I guess I can save my life" she finally said closing her eyes; hoping he didn't see, didn't know what the simple contact was doing to her!

"I'm gonna check in with Dad," Elliot said making a face while reaching for the laptop, just then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Olivia said urging Elliot to sit while she walked to the door and opened.

"Miss Henry." a curly haired teen said handing her an envelope.

"Yes" Olivia said taking the envelope and inspecting it.

"The boss asked me to bring this to your room" he said politely.

"Thank you very much"

"Your welcome" he said and turned leaving Olivia.

"Who was that honey?" Elliot asked while Olivia slowly closed the door.

"Not sure"

"Let me see" he said stretching his hand and placing the laptop on the floor slightly closed.

Elliot ripped the letter open and read.

_Dear Mr. Morrison:_

_As a gift to you we are hosting a private bachelor's party for you tonight at 8._

_Miss Henry._

_We hosting also hosting a GNO for your at 8._

_Looking forward to seeing you both._

_A. Mackenzie_

_Manager._

_EEEOEEEOOOEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOEEEEOO_

Olivia took care in dressing; somehow something about this GNO didn't sit well with her. Olivia sighed and Elliot gave her a little hug that caught her off guard. "It's going to be fine Liv." He said touching his hand to the gun at her ankle beneath her hipsters. She sighed and smiled in one and wondered what it would be like if this was truly them no acting just her as a woman and Elliot a man? "Come on we are going to be late" he said and dropped an unexpected kiss to her cheek. The spot burned and absently she softly caressed it.

"Okay just don't have too much fun without me" she replied giving him a wink as she let his hand go and walked down the corridor in search of the club.

Elliot watched her for a minute as her hips swayed and the small of her soft back was exposed he wished she was his and only his!

Elliot found the room with a lot of men and two girls they couldn't be more than 16 he thought as he watched the group of newly weds and engaged men grovel over them. His stomach turned and he was about to leave when he saw Mackenzie. "Mr. Morrison, are leaving already? He asked ordering a drink from the bar.

"Yea, I miss my baby" Elliot said and realized without a doubt it was true he missed her.

"Oh" he said nudging him with a sheepish grin. "Ok just enjoy the guys company for a little while then you can go to your foxy girl" Mackenzie said and gave Elliot a wink.

Elliot felt like throttling him, how dare he speak of Olivia like that! Even though he thought she was somkin' "Hey come on I can acknowledge beauty" he said moving his hand as if to make a point.

Elliot calmed himself and smiled. "Yea she a beauty isn't she?" he replied, more at ease yet keeping an eye on the girl dancing with the men. "May I have a Scotch please?" Elliot asked the bartender.

"Coming right up" he replied handing Elliot the DRINK Elliot gulped it down fast and soon found he was feeling a little dizzy.

"Are you alright Mr. Morrison?" Mackenzie asked as he noticed Elliot swaying slowly and a smile crept to his lips. "Tiffany! Tiffany!" he called the red-head who was dancing with the men. "Could you take Mr. Morrison to his room?" he asked and gave her a wink.

Elliot found the child looking girl to be quite strong as she carried him.

His room was dark and spinning and helped him to the bed. "Are you alright?" she asked. But Elliot heard pure noise and she was beginning to multiply right before his eyes! A sharp pain sliced his neck and Elliot grabbed at it and she yelped. "I'm sorry!" and struggled out of his grasp which was surprisingly weak. 'What the hell is wrong with me' he thought as he felt the urgent stirring in his loins.

Olivia was dancing and having fun. Grabbing at a glass of wine that was passing her way, the waitress gave her a glass and stuffed a note into her hand. Olivia quickly excused herself from the women who were chatting with her. In the privacy of the bathroom she unfolded the note and read. DANGER!!

_**Ok so what do you think? Read and review please**_

_**Ali**__****_


	7. Chapter 7

This is out of character

**This is out of character!** This is a bit long. I hope you enjoy it Thanks for all the reviews. Read and Review

DANGER! The words jumped out from the paper like a physical blow, sending her adrenaline pumping in overdrive.  
Her mind was racing with all different types of scenarios as she unbuckled the slippers she was wearing and drew up her pants to find the gun. It calmed her for a moment as she walked through the now dark corridor making it to her room.  
Olivia stopped looking at the door, closing her eyes she prayed a brief prayer and slowly pulled the door. "El" she whispered when she was safely inside. "No please don't!" Olivia heard a high pitched cry for help. With her back to wall she slowly opened the door. Her eyes, her heart and every part of her freezing as she watched the scene before her eyes play out and powerless to stop it.  
"Please help me!" the cry came jerking Olivia back to the present forcing her to see what was really happening, but she didn't want to this wasn't really it couldn't be! Her throat left dry as she tried to speak.  
"El!" her voice was soft in the room and both heads turned to see her.  
Olivia watched as he trembled and let go of his prey. "What's going on?" Olivia heard herself ask as she tried to keep the angry tears abay.  
"I'm sorry!" the girl whimpered. "I really didn't mean to." she cried looking at Olivia and Elliot not knowing who to trust.  
Elliot advanced upon them grabbing Olivia by the wrist he pulled her violently towards him and took possession of her lips. It took all her strength to pull away from his powerful grip. "What the hell is going on!" Olivia screamed  
"It's the drugs, he doesn't know you" Tiffany cried, pleading with Olivia to understand.  
"El, El!" Olivia said touching his jaw with such tenderness. He groaned gripping her tighter till she could barely feel her hand. Olivia searched his eyes but the ocean blue was now dark midnight, his brows was wet with perspiration and some-how he was trembling.  
"He's going to die" Tiffany said a sob escaping his lips.  
Olivia managed somehow to get her hand free and hold him captive though it was no easy task. "The drugs that Mr. Mac put in his drink causes major damage to the brain, it causes the brain stem to swell and explode." Tiffany said with her eyes glued to the floor.  
"What?!" Was all Olivia could manage.  
"It's some sort of rape drug, but if it's not out of your system in half an hour it's too late." she swallowed hard lifting her head to try and face Olivia's piecing brown eyes.  
"Okay let me get this straight, you drug him now you're gonna tell me he's gonna die if it isn't out of his system." Olivia eyes narrowed to dangerous slits as she held the girl's gaze while struggling to hold Elliot in place.  
"How the hell do I get it out?!" Olivia heard herself scream  
Tiffany face went red then white all at once.  
Elliot started to tremble now uncontrollably. Tiffany shivered then took a deep breath her face taking on the essence of the child she was and fresh tears brimmed her eyes as she spoke. "You have to have sex with him, that's what I was supposed to do but I can't manage him and I don't know what to do!" she confessed. And for a moment Olivia felt like hugging her and telling her it was alright, but Elliot struggled again.  
"Get out of here!" Olivia commanded.  
"No! I have to get the tape of us... you knowing... or Mr. Mac is going to kill my mom/" she sobbed  
"If you don't get out of here I'm going to kill you" Olivia stated glaring at the girl.  
Tiffany heeded and left the room and Elliot broke free, causing Olivia tuble back crashing in to the facebasin.  
Elliot turned to her and Olivia sighed. Elliot took her from the floor with a force. Olivia felt her self spinning then crashing to earth as he threw her on the bed!

Everything was happening fast! Olivia wanted to close her eyes and open them again and pray that it would all be just a really bad dream but she knew it wasn't, this was very much real! Self Sacrifice is what they called it she reminded herself as the low-cut blouse she wore was torn from her body and against her will she shivered.  
"El" she whispered in the darkness of the room and for a moment she dared to look into the black depths of his eyes. His lips came down on hers hard, the kiss was demanding there was no giving all he did was take! But wasn't that what she wanted to give? His hands found the catch of her bra with expert finger he unclasped the hook and her breast danced in freedom. She couldn't look, this isn't real she reminded herself as he stroked a finger over the sensitive bud. A moan from deep within broke free. "This is isn't real!" she said out loud trying to convince herself. Her pants were gone next and so was the underwear she wore. She heard the unzipping of looked up in time to him in live and living colors. 'crap!' she exclaimed, Olivia couldn't look away she just stared at him and he let out a throaty groan, then he smiled with pride when her eyes finally wondered to his face.

He grasped her hips and pulled her to the end of the bed. He never spoke he didn't say a word and as he opened her legs he kept his eyes fixed on the face of the beautiful woman and for a moment he saw uncertainty and fear. "Argh!" he exclaimed and he placed himself deep within her and heard her cry in pain, then she called a name "El" she whispered.

For a moment his eyes were blue again and he was the man she loved again soft and gentle. Thrust after thrust after thrust and finally something within broke free and he fell uncontrollably unto the bed.

Olivia's eyes closed her body exhausted, and silently she prayed he would be _okay!_

One hour and 15 Mins later.

Elliot head pounded with a full blown headache, and slowly his eyes fluttered open and thought what a strange dream. The room was pitch black and his eyes widened. But unfortunately that wasn't much help turning lazily to his side his touched the lamp and light flooded the room.  
Elliot's heart began to beat so fast and loud it was almost audible in the still quiet room.  
"L:iv" Elliot said touching the naked body of his partner. Looking around his noticed the torn clothes and his own nudity, and the dream he thought he had came to life!

_**Okay so what do you think? Thanks for the reviews. All reviews welcome  
**_

Ali


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the reviews

_**Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy this. **_

Olivia's eyes slowly fluttered and the bright light caused them to ache. "Liv" Elliot called again his hands resting on her shoulder helping her to turn.

"Hmm?" she responded weakly as she opened her eyes again, this time it wasn't the light that cause her to flinch or sudden fear to over shadow her; it was the well built naked man was kneeling in front of her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Olivia wake up! What happened?" he almost shouted shaking her aching body.

"Nothing happened" Olivia responded moistening her lips.

"What do you mean nothing happened take a look around!" he yelled this time as he noticed the bruises on her skin in the most delicate places. Elliot groaned and threw the sheet to cover her, yelling at her naked wasn't doing much good to his anatomy. But he regretted a moment later when he was the blood! His eyes roamed her body now and there it was pooled on her thighs that ran to the white sheet, his stomach churned and he empty the contents of his stomach, his head spinning violently. "Olivia! Did I do that?" Elliot heard himself ask.

Tears were in her eyes and running softly down her cheeks. "El, it's not your fault you were drugged" she tried to explain while dragging the sheet to cover her body from his piercing gaze.

"What do you mean I was drugged? I want to know what happened." He said his body dropping to the bed he felt weak.

"The party he drugged you and then…" a soft sob escaped her lips as she tried to explain.

"Did I rape you?" he asked softly taking her hands in his only to have her flinch and pull away. "No!" Elliot screamed from somewhere deep within himself when he realized that this was his work the bruises the blood everything her reaction; he raped his partner!

"No, El, you didn't rape me I gave myself to you freely" Olivia said trying to fix the damage she just created.

"Dammit Olivia be honest!" he said dragging back the sheet and looking at the dark mark and the blood that was now dried to her skin.

"No you didn't rape me!" Olivia yelled "You couldn't Elliot the drug causes you to act that way" she said with tears streaming down her face and she was unable to stop them.

Elliot breathed loudly and stormed off into the bathroom to run her a bath. Elliot returned and without a word he picked her up and brought her with him then deposited her into the warm water. "Liv, I'm so sorry, but were you thinking look at you what if I had killed?" he question as he applied soap to her sponge and started to bathe her.

"I can bathe myself" Olivia grumbled taking the sponge and staring at him.

"Why did you do it?" Elliot asked letting go the sponge and keeping her gaze

"Cause if I didn't if would be a someone else or you wouldn't make it" Olivia said still staring at him wishing he would leave her alone.

"Who else?" Elliot asked looking down he saw blood pooling in the water. "Were you a virgin?"

Olivia froze, her eyes following his gaze to the diluted blood at her ankles.

"No, but it has been along time" she said, closing the shower door.

Elliot swallowed hard as he stood beside her, and waited for the team to meet them, they hadn't spoken in two days, she was jumpy especially around him, and it was eating him away. He didn't care if it was consensual or not he just didn't feel like a man any more and all those things that the rapist had throw back at him landed in his face. _"Take away the gun, and the badge and you are just like me a rapist!"_


	9. Chapter 9

Ok this one is a bit long

_**Ok this one is a bit long!**_

_**I want to thank you for all those lovely reviews!**_

_**So here we go!**_

Sirens blaring that how Detective Tutuola and Munch made their grand entrance as Olivia and Elliot stood silently waiting for them.

With his pistols posed on hips they made their way over to Mackenzie who was collecting money from one of the honey-mooners. Slowly Munch walked towards him with the handcuff making little sounds.

"Mr. Mackenzie?" Fin asked giving his friends a wink.

"Yes" he answered with a little too much confidence for Elliot's purpose.

"You are under arrest for unlawful possession of illegal substance, soliciting and kidnapping young ladies" Fin said with a smile.

"You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you…"

Elliot smiled and slowly he felt his deflated ego begin to grow. But it was gone the minute he looked over at Olivia and saw her shiver.

"Liv?" Elliot question just to see her jump then force a smile to her lips.

"I'm sorry" she replied and placed a little distance between them and Elliot swore softly as they made their way to the jeep.

Mackenzie looked at them and shook his head and a wry smile graced his lips. "Detective Stabler how does it feel to be a rapist?" he asked sheepishly "And my dear Detective Benson how does it feel to be the victim? You see I made you too for cops and then I researched you. You see those cars lined up down there, they are here for me, if you have any sense you will let me go or they will have fun killing you off" he said with his smile spreading broadly on his lips.

"Well you see my deary I rather die then have a piece of crap like you roaming the streets. Oh and your homies will be joining you, you'll probably be cell mates" Olivia said in his face

"You are making a big mistake" he said with a smile

"Really watch me" Olivia said and gave Elliot the signal.

"Cap'n they are all yours" Elliot into the walkie talkie and sirens started blaring and surround the cars they were waiting on side walk.

"Crap" Mackenzie exclaimed as he realized his faith.

Applause erupted as the detectives entered the precinct. "Detectives my office now"

Elliot looked down at Olivia at the captain's request and saw fear flicker in her brown eyes. He wanted to squeeze her hand tell her that it would be alright but he knew that it wouldn't everything had changed. Slowly they walked to the office dreading what was to come. The door creaked on it hinges as Elliot held it open for Olivia, They both swallowed hard.

"Come in have a seat" Cragen said as he studied the faces of his detectives.

"I think I will remain standing" Olivia replied as she watched Elliot lower himself to the chair.

"Okay" Cragen replied sitting in his own chair. "I just wanted to thank you and congratulate you on the wonderful job you have done. He smiled then picked up a folder.

"Here you two need to fill these out, and have a great two weeks holiday" Cragen smiled.

"Cap'n are you ok?" Elliot asked, watching how the older man's smiled widened and he sat back in his chair.

"Yes, now fill out the forms and get your butts out of here and keep your cell phones close we might have t call on you" he replied.

"You're serious? Olivia asked

"Yes now get out of here both of you," he paused then grinned "You look like crap" he finished and a little chuckle.

The day was at a close and Elliot couldn't seem to drag his eyes from his partner. Watching her as she scribbled on a piece of paper and past it to John and he smiled. "Come on Livvy, tell me something I don't know, like did you have to kiss Elliot?" Munch asked with a devilish grin on his face. But what he saw as a simple joke backfired.

"Screw you John!" Olivia exclaimed and stormed out into the falling night.

Munch looked at Elliot as he followed Olivia.

"Liv wait up!" Elliot called after, he didn't know what he was going to say but he was going to fix it.

"Leave me alone" Olivia replied running into a bar.

"Liv!" Elliot screamed when he searched and couldn't find her. "Fine I'll leave you alone" Elliot said not caring about the eyes that stared at him. "I'm not a rapist" Elliot said softly trying to convince himself more than anything.

The words rang out loudly in her ears and it broke her heart. 'So much for self sacrifice' Olivia thought as she faced him.

"What do you want?" she asked taking off the cap of her beer bottle.

Elliot was startled, "I-I want to talk" Elliot said moving out of the door way.

"What about?" Olivia asked as she led the way out the door.

"I didn't mean for what hap-"

"I know Elliot, stop stressing it! I know!" Olivia said angrily.

"Why is it you treat me like I'm a rapist?" Elliot asked holding unto her arm forcing her to face him.

"I don't know, I just need some time" Olivia replied but even as she spoke to him she could still hear his words.

"Liv you know if I wasn't drugged I would have never had sex with you" Elliot said to her.

But Olivia had had it! She knew it was all an act he didn't love or even want her, but the sick thing was in all the games she lost her heart to a man who didn't even want her. Elliot Stabler.

_**Hmm, what do you think**_?


	10. Chapter 10

The contact was sweet, Olivia wanted to give in but she couldn't not with this man

_**Okay thank you guys for all those lovely reviews!  
I hope you like this chappy let me know what you think**__!_

Two months had flown by and Olivia had made up her mind she didn't want to be there anymore; the memory of the cruise was now a nightmare and she wanted it to end.  
Slowly she typed her resignation.

Elliot couldn't get the images out of his head! He couldn't bring himself to talk to Olivia and he wanted everything to go back to the way it was before that stupid trip!  
He stopped at her door but he still didn't know how and what to say to her.

The office was empty but light was on in Cragen office; Olivia inhaled and boldly walked up to his office and knocked.  
"Come in" Cragen said pulling off his glasses  
"Good Morning" Olivia said and letting out the breath she was holding.  
"Is everything alright?" Cragen asked notice the sad look on her face and her skinny frame.  
"No Captain, I want out" Olivia replied and a lone tear ran down her cheek. Cragen stood to his feet  
"Why?" Cragen couldn't help but ask.  
"Cragen It's complicated" Olivia said and handed him the letter.  
Cragen could see the pain in her eyes and he felt her heart twist, the lone tear that escaped her eyes didn't go unnoticed by Cragen.  
"Baby what's wrong?" Cragen asked pulling her into a warm embrace. And in his arms she cried really cried.  
"Liv let me help you what's wrong?" Cragen asked her when the tears subsided  
"I-I just have to go" Olivia replied using the Kleenex to wipe her now red nose.  
"But why Liv, where will you go?" Olivia was like a daughter to him and he didn't want her to leave.  
"I am going back to my house." Olivia answered him truthfully. Cragen knew that something really wasn't right now because the last place Olivia wanted to go was home!  
"Liv please tell me why, let me help you."  
"You can't, just give Elliot this for me please" Olivia said and handed him a letter and walked

Elliot noticed her desk was empty and walked to Cragen's office.  
"Where is Liv?" Elliot asked  
"She's gone, she asked me to give you this." Cragen said and handed him the letter.

_I really never meant to ruin your life. I really was just trying to help you.  
So I am leaving so you want have me the constant reminder of that nightmare to burden you.  
Goodbye Elliot  
Love Liv_

_**Okay so what do you think?**_

_**I really hope you like it.**_

_**Let me know what you think.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews**_

_**Ali**_


End file.
